As a technique that enables operation of a certain device from another device set in a remote location, a remote operation system, such as a remote desktop function of a personal computer, is known in which a personal computer at hand operates another personal computer connected via a network, for example.
Also known are remote operation systems that allow a personal computer or a mobile terminal to change a mail address of a mobile terminal located in a remote location or to turn on/off a power supply (Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2), and remote operation systems that allow a mobile terminal to control photographing with a camera of another mobile terminal (Patent Literature 3, Patent Literature 4). In addition, as a system for remotely operating functions of equipment, Patent Literature 5 discloses an equipment remote operation system that allows a mobile terminal to control operation of equipment via the Internet. The equipment disclosed in Patent Literature 5 includes an HTTP server which is activated at a preset time or at a predetermined time interval. A global IP address acquired from a provider server is written into an e-mail to be transmitted to a mobile terminal, and the HTTP server is then activated. On the other hand, the mobile terminal activates an HTTP browser and connects to the equipment according to the received global IP address. Then, the equipment performs an operation control according to a control request signal transmitted from the mobile terminal via the Internet.